1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a kind of joining connectors, and more particularly to an innovative design, through which, when the joining connectors are used in a combined placing rack, the shelf boards of the shelf can be easily turned vertically or horizontally.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Combined placing rack products (“racks”) are commonly used in such places as the office or home. The structure of an ordinary rack is made up of a plurality of joining connectors and shelf boards which can be fitted into the joining connectors. As such racks can be easily assembled or disassembled, and various shapes of cabinets can be assembled based on the user's varied needs, they provide a great convenience for the users.
As regards the structure of the joining connectors of conventional rack, in most cases, one side of the joining connector is formed with vertical and horizontal crossing partition boards, and between the partition boards, inserting slots are formed for the edges of shelf boards to be fitted into. In addition, the periphery of the joining connectors are usually provided with inserting slots, so that the boards can be fitted from the vertical direction, and the shelf boards can be joined crosswise, lengthwise, or vertically to form a combined rack to place articles. However, although such racks are convenient in use, assembly and disassembly, the structure of conventional joining connectors makes it impossible for the placing rack to be additionally installed with rotatable shelf boards. When the shelf boards are fitted into the slots of the joining connectors, they can not be turned. Some manufacturers provide a shaft on one end of the shelf board to act as a pivot, but when the shaft is fitted into the inserting slot, the shelf board can only be turned in one direction, so the user is still unable to open the shelf board from other directions as needed. The flexibility and convenience is limited. Therefore, although the structure of conventional rack has been used for many years, the above problem is still not solved. In the current market, rack products are more and more diversified and competition is fierce. It shall be a target and goal for related manufacturers to develop an innovative structure with more convenience and practicability.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.